SUPER SMASH BROS Z!
by godzillasmashtransformers14
Summary: When a female teenager named Diana (Not the lame super hero) get sucked in a portal to the smash world and is strangely nicked named Wii fit trainer, She and Sonic must take down not one, but 2 new threats to the universe! P.S the image you see above is a 2 hour piece of work by me, if you want to use it, just ask me by sending me a message.
1. Recap

Me: hey smashers, so i regret to inform you that my recap behind this whole series got deleted. i wasn't paying attention and this bullsh1t happened. So lesson of the day, save your work while making fanfic's because if you don't you'll have to make another 1200 word chapter. I really want to cuss right not.

Diana: No you can't!

Me: I hate girlfriends that mess around and accidentally delete you stuff. So instead i'll give info on future things regarding smash or fanfics alike.

Super smash bros kids

Curse of the were fit trainer

the super smash bros show

Godzilla: the 60 years awakening

Super smash bros the movie

Super smash bros and the magic ring

The super smash bros comedy show

Samus: DON'T YOU DARE!

Me: Alright jeez it was just a joke (Cough Super smash bros tales)


	2. The beginning

In the real world, Diana (NOT WONDER WOMAN!) Was walking on a peaceful day. Diana is 15 years old, her skin is white with long brown hair. She wears black sweat pants and a sleeveless pink shirt with a white twill collar.

She happens to be a geek when it comes to video games and she normally got insulted by that, but that didn't matter to her what so ever. All she wanted to do right now is walk and get some fresh air.

Well since i got that out of the way, let's go to the part where Bowser and a new villain come out of nowhere and attacks everything! "BOOM!" 2 figures appeared, a dragon-turtle like monster and MEGA MAN?! No it wasn't mega man, it just looked identical to him, but his eyes are blood red and his color is black and red, it's nega man.

Not being used to seeing 2 video game characters in real life, everyone RAN. Diana was in shock, but she wasn't scared, until Nega man raised his hand and a huge red hole from the sky appeared.

And out of that hole, droids came out. They looked similar to Proto man, (From the mega man series) but their metal is colored grey and they have black visors. Nega man pointed at Diana, noting the droids to attack her.

You know how chasing a teenage girl through a city works, so were just gonna skip to the part where Diana hides from them in Target. Diana looks around to see if the droids had left, and they did.

She signed and stepped out, she happened to be near the Nintendo section. She walked up to the Wii U and saw a note that read: "Touch this button of you want to life".

Diana rolled her eyes in disgust due to how lame that saying is, and how bad the hand writing was. But she was actually more focus on saving the city from Bowser and the army of evil droids, so she pressed the button, and got sucked into a portal.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Diana somehow was able to fall 3000 feet and not die, but due to being scared out of her mind from falling the height of 10 Godzilla's, she fainted. Than a figured appeared, a blue spiky figured appeared...

Well this wasn't really a chapter, but more of a cliffhanger, so what happens to Diana, well wait for me to play a quick game of Tom and jerry and find out!


	3. blue steak, speeds by

Diana woke up in a bed, she looked around in shock, she rubbed her head in confusion. "Where am i?" She asked. Than she looked at herself, her skin wasn't white anymore, IT WAS WHITE AS A GHOST! "Did i die?" Diana asked. So she pinched herself, and yelped.

Diana looked at her body, her sleeves pink shirt with a white twill collar is now green, her brown hair is now black with a ponytail, and her- screw it she's now the wii fit trainer. Not before long, a blue hedgehog appeared, he had a sh1t eating grin as he walked in.

"Sonic?" Diana said. Sonic's eyes widen as he jumped on a table, clenching his fist and getting into a fighting stance. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?! ARE YOU STOCKING ME! DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR A55 SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Sonic screamed.

"Whoa! Calm down! I know because your my favorite video game character!" Diana shouted. Sonic lowered his fist, than blushed. "aw chucks, that means alot!" Sonic said calmly.

Diana smiled warmly as she hugged Sonic right when Kirby came in. Diana, Sonic and Kirby all stared at each other until Diana spoke. "Hi Kirby!" She said. "Hey Diana! How's it been!" Kirby replied.

Diana left eye twitched as she began to sweat. "H-H-How do you know me exactly, and how are you talking?!" She asked. "Well of course i talk what do you think i am a dummy? And everyone knows you! You came first place on Super smash bros brawl tournament by using Sonic! Kirby shouted.

Diana was about to go crazy until she gasped. "Oh yeah right! i guess getting sucked into a portal made me forget about it!" She said with a nervous smile. Sonic smirked until he saw something strange, he saw a white tail where Diana was sitting.

Sonic grew annoyed, he thought it was Diddy Kong painting his tail white again, so he grabbed it. Diana began to feel a sharp pain and screamed. Sonic stopped and let go of the tail.

"Wait, this thing is yours?!" Sonic asked. Diana looked at her white monkey-like tail in shock. But Kirby was far from shocked as he began to speak. "Hey not bad! You got a power up!" Kirby shouted.

Diana and Sonic both stared at Kirby. "Yeah, every time a person enters the Nintendo world, they get a power, like having a sword or a gun or even boxing gloves!" kirby shouted.

"And i suppose this is an unnatural power?" Diana asked as she grabbed her tail. Kirby nodded with a huge smile. "Yeah, they say it's a very special power, but it comes with one side effect!" Diana began to looked where she was again. "And i suppose you happen to know where i'm at?" She asked.

"Yep! Your in the famous smash mansion!" Kirby shouted. "So does that mean everyone else is here to?" Diana asked. "yeah! although some things got cha-" "Yeah yeah! I know about that!" Diana blurted.

Kirby raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well if you need me, i'll be in my room, by!" Kirby shouted as he walked off, leaving Sonic and Diana.

"So wanna tour around this place?" Sonic asked. "Yeah but were you the one that wrote that note?" Diana asked. Sonic nodded. "Well guess that explains the bad hand writing." Diana stated with her eyes half lowered

Sonic's cocky smile faded into a furious frown. "WHY YOU LITTLE! BIT-" Sonic shouted. Diana just smirked, she may be confused, but it very well looks like she can get very comfy here.


	4. tour of a life time

So i'm not going in full detail, but basically Sonic shows Diana the entire smash mansion, in 2 hours total and still proceeding. Sonic showed Diana everything, the gym, the big flat screen in the middle of the hallway with a large sofa, the playroom which looked liked Godzilla's bed, and even the smash trophies.

But all Sonic had to do now was show Diana the last 2 newcomers, Mega man and the most requested, Pac-man. Sonic and Diana were at mega man's door. Sonic knocked on it loudly, mega man slowly came out as he rubbed his eyes.

"Do you have to knock so loud?" mega man asked. "Dude! there's a lady standing right next to me!" Sonic shouted. mega man instantly pulled his hand out. "Oops! Didn't see you there! I'm mega man!" mega man shouted.

"I know, wow you much better than you did in street fighter x tekken!" Diana stated as she rubbed her finger on her chin, impressed. Mega man's smile turned crooked as his rage increased 10 fold every second.

Mega man's eyes both had red rings as his left eyes twitched in fury. "Yep, a lot better, looking forward to fighting you!" Mega man said as he was struggling to hide his rage.

Diana smiled and walked off, Sonic however, looked TERRIFIED as he shivered, the last time Samus said that to mega man he stuck a flame sword up her A55. "Sonic hurry up!" Diana shouted.

Sonic just smiled nervously at Mega man and RAN.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Diana and Sonic were at the main hallway which is the lowest hallway. "UGH! I feel like i been on this tour since mega man 8!" Diana shouted. "Hold up there's still one more thing left!" Sonic replied as he pointed at Pac-man who was sleeping away on a couch.

"Well gee i very well know about him but i didn't know here was here!" Diana said. "Well what can you do, other than pouring cold water on his head!" Sonic said as he did EXACTLY what he said, leaving Pac-man shivering.

Diana smiled, but Pac-man didn't, not one bit. Sonic continued to laugh as Pac-man stopped angrily towards the living room. Diana giggled until she saw Pac-man holding a brick with a devilish grin.

Sonic was laughing so hard he didn't even notice. Diana just smiled, but you can tell she was annoyed. "Um sonic? You might want to look out." She said calmy. "What?" Sonic asked. But he was to late, before you could say "MEWTWO'S BACK IN SMASH!" Sonic was just tiny pieces all over the place.

Sonic regenerated and shouted some very creative language at the yellow gumball than huffed.

"With that aside, that's the tour!" Sonic shouted as he smirked. Sonic didn't get a response, instead the was a loud empty growling sound. Diana smiled nervously as she placed both hands on her stomach. "Hehehe boy did this tour leave a hole in my stomach! Where's the cafeteria?" She asked.

Sonic looked the other way is if he was hiding something. At first Diana thought Sonic was joking but began to panic when Sonic was sweating all over. "Wait i don't like that look on your face, PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE ONE!" Diana shouted in panic.

"Hey calm down shadow sorta blew it up." Sonic said. "H-Huh? But how!" Diana asked. Mario came into the scene, but he was blacker than the actual crayon! Diana stared at the plumber with a confused look.

"Hehehe sorry about that, i-a-promise shadow he would be a real smasher but he found out about the E3 trailer and well it doesn't take rocket science to figure out the rest!" Mario stated as he brushed his arms. Diana pouted. "Oh i'm gonna die of starvation and vanish!" She shouted.

"No your not, there's a pizza palace downtown and all we need is Pac-man to get his membership card!" Mario stated. "Wait, Pac-man works there?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, he had that job for a year now, ghostly adventures wren't-a-doing to well for him!" Mario said. Diana's stomach growled again as she pouted again. "Well can he hurry up i'm starving!"

To her surprise, Pac-man was walking out of the door with his card, Mario followed him to, Diana was about to so the same until Sonic stopped her. "What now?!" Diana asked annoyed.

"I still have to get my game stop card!" Sonic replied. Diana was to hungry to ask Sonic why he has a card to a video game store. in fact, she more annoyed than confused. "Sonic, i'm not waiting for you when my stomach's growling louder than Godzilla!" Diana said angrily.

"Hey i'm the fastest thing alive you know!" Sonic said as he smirked. But than didn't stop Diana from walking. Sonic just shouted a simple "YYYYEEEAAAA!" A yell identical to Tom's and dashed off.


	5. A Godzilla sized problem

So while you were scanning any updates behind smash bros 4, let's go over the last couple of things. Sonic spilled soda on Diana's shirt, leading her to get a tennis player outfit because she so happens to be one, and Mario tripped Sonic down a long set of stairs at the mall because Sonic insulted Mario Party 10 in front of everyone.

As they were walking back, Diana was confused on how Sonic had a cast on his arm. "Um Sonic what happened to you?" Diana asked with her hands on her hips. "Oh nothing, but when i get out of this cast the next Mario game is going to be Luigi galaxy 3!" Sonic shouted as he shot a death glare at Mario, who smirked.

Pac-man, who was gone for 7 hours met up with The 3 hero's. "And where were you?" Diana asked. "I'm making the next Godzilla game." Pac-man stated. Sonic's jaw dropped as Mario took a picture and placed it in his pocket.

"Yep, this is number 3 on my most prized possessions!" The plumber cheerfully stated. But sonic was all but cheerful. "Whoa! Hold up, you do you know about making a Godzilla game?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Nothing, but i bet i can do better than your crappy SEGA dreamcast games!" Pac-man stated with a smirk. Sonic's anger rose to a high level and he grabbed Pac-man by the chest.

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE- BOY I OUTTA SMASH ALL 99 LIVES OUT OF YOU GUMBALL!" Sonic shouted angrily. "That wont happen, because with this Game in the works, Godzilla is now in the video game world and he's on my side at ALL times!" Pac-man replied.

And just like that, "STOMP" Godzilla stomped on Sonic like a bug and walked off, leaving a flat blue hedgehog. Pac-man dusted his arms with a grin as Diana and Mario stared at him.

"You 2 really have bad history don't you?" Diana asked in annoyance. "More like a unique one!" Pac-man replied and walked off with a grin. "Well this was certainly a waste of a chapter!" Mario stated.

Diana just mouthed a quick "I'll say" and signed.

This was more of a joke episode because a new Godzilla game was announced which will spawn my latest fanfic, Godzilla: 60 years of destruction. So hope you all are excited for this and smash 4, because i'm sure are!


End file.
